forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Phandalin
| currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = Townmaster | ruler = Harbin Wester | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = yes }} Phandalin was a mainly human village located northeast of Leilon, where the road that ran from the High Road to Triboar faded into a trail. It was raided by orcs in 951 DR and subsequently abandoned. It was eventually resettled, however, and Phandalin became a frontier settlement of farmers and prospectors looking for wealth in the Sword Mountains in the late 15 century DR. History Phandalin was originally a farming community. However, when the orcs of the realm of Uruth Ukrypt had destroyed all game in their realm, they went in search of food and turned on the human settlements in the area, raiding them. Phandalin was one of these settlements, and in 951 DR, it was overrun and then abandoned. After Volothamp Geddarm passed through the town and wrote about it, the area experienced an influx of tourists and adventurers. Sometime in the 1400s DR, settlers from Neverwinter and Waterdeep resettled the ruins of Phandalin, and it was well-established by 1491 DR. In the 15 century DR, a group of bandits known as the Redbrands, or the Redbrand Ruffians settled in Phandalin, and made their lair under Tresendar Manor. Government Phandalin had no functioning government, but the townsfolk annually elected a "townsmaster". The townsmaster would serve as a judge and mediator, and also kept the records that needed to be kept. Description Phandalin had three deep wells. Places of Interest * Stonehill Inn: A modest inn that was run by a short, friendly young human man named Toblen Stonehill. Toblen came from the east of Triboar, seeking opportunity in prospecting like many others. He soon found that he knew more about running an inn than mining, and so he established the inn. * Barthen's Provisions: The biggest trading post in Phandalin, staying open from sunup to sundown. It was run by a lean and balding, middle-aged man with a kindly manner, Elmar Barthen. * Edermath Orchard: An orchard field with the simple cottage of a silver-haired half-elf named Daran Edermath. Daran was a retired marshal in the lands of the Dragon Coast. When he retired, he returned to the Neverwinter region, which was his original home. * Lionshield Coster: A weapons and armor supplier owned by the Lionshield Coster. The master of this post was a sharp-tongued woman named Linene Graywind. * Phandalin Miner's Exchange: A trading post where miners had their finds weighed and paid out. The townsmaster's records were kept here, with responsibility of no local lord. The exchange was run by an ambitious and calculating human woman named Halia Thornton. As a part of the Zhentarim, Halia attempted to slowly take control of Phandalin since the town had no official lord. * Alderleaf Farm: A simple farm that was run by a wise female halfling named Qelline Alderleaf. She was long-time friends with the druid, Reidoth. * Shrine of Luck: A small shrine made of stone from the ruins and Phandalin's only temple, dedicated to Tymora. It was in the care of a zealous young elf and member of the Harpers, Sister Garaele. * The Sleeping Giant: A rundown, dirty, and dangerous watering hole. It was known for being frequented by a bandit group, the Redbrands. It was operated by a surly female dwarf named Grista. * Townmaster's Hall: A small building that served as the town's council building. It also housed a small, but serviceable jail in the cellar. It was run by the townsmaster, Harbin Wester. * Tresendar Manor: More of a castle than a manor, it was an ancient building that was abandoned after the orc raids of 951 DR. The cellars were turned into the hideout of the Redbrands. The cellars once served as a safe haven when the estate was attacked. It also served as a resting place for the deceased members of the Tresendar family. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Adventures * Dungeons & Dragons Starter Set: "Lost Mine of Phandelver" * Acquisitions Incorporated: "The Orrery of the Wanderer" * Dungeons & Dragons Essentials Kit: "Dragon of Icespire Peak" Gallery Leilon.jpg|2e map of the vicinity. References pt-br:Phandalin Category:Ruins Category:Settlements Category:Human settlements Category:Exports cold iron Category:Locations on the Triboar Trail Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations